


Quotidian

by EnvelopesYou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Facial Shaving, Français | French, Gentle Sex, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Teaching, Vampires, sweet lovemaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvelopesYou/pseuds/EnvelopesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d find his way back to you. Just not in the way that you wanted. \\Soft vampire AU because I felt like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bon Retour

All the distance in the world couldn’t serve to save your thoughts from him. Not years between, either. When you’d let him go you’d gone back home, to the most romantic city on earth. Good ol’ _Paris_. An old loft had been calling your name, and the blood ran as sickly sweet as the wine in France. Unfortunately not heady or deep enough, though, to keep you from thinking of Danny. It had been mutual, you’d tried to fool yourself into thinking this. Believing it. You were just too different. You, too dangerous.

He was a sweet boy. Too sweet for you. Too delicate and trusting. Starry-eyed and beautiful. Too gorgeous a man for you to keep your hands off. And he didn’t want to go the same way. Had no inclinations to travel down that dark and lonely road. Even when you’d tried to assure him it wasn’t so bad. That it couldn’t possibly be lonely if you had each other... he still didn’t want it. So you’d not abused his trust and just instead tried to understand. And then you’d drifted. Not because you didn’t love him, oh... you did. Hadn’t loved anyone like him in quite a long time. He loved you, too. But it just wasn’t going to work.

So you gave him a pat on the cheek at the tarmac while he mumbled out muddy, watery words. Tried to convince you to stay. You’d kissed him once and told him he was better off without you. He held the sunshine in him. Maybe that was why you were drawn. That warmth that you hadn’t been able to taste for quite some time. Hadn’t been able to hold in your arms- not like him. No... that was why it had to end. He trusted you but you couldn’t trust yourself. He told you he loved you, that you could still talk, trying to find some alternative. But you needed the space. Told him that when the time was right... if the time was ever right.. you’d find each other again. Not a moment sooner. 

There was no contentment with the break, regardless of how falsely mutual it had been. You’d broken his heart, and he’d done the same to yours. But you tried to let it go. Drowned yourself in liquor and blood alike in some bleak, fancy loft in Europe. Didn’t travel as much anymore. Depressed. Unable to tell how many years had passed by without your notice. Staring down at the city it hadn’t seemed like much had changed. And there on the winds there was a scent that bakery and alcohol could not hide. Your eyes rolled closed, holding your arms to yourself.

He’d come back. Why, you couldn’t say. But he was looking for you. Knew apparently right where to go, not that you’d ever made your whereabouts a complete secret. He was always welcome for a visit. So you buzzed downstairs to let your doorman know- “ _Il peut arriver_.” You didn’t get an answer back but you didn’t need one. Instead you busied yourself tying on a loose cardigan, trying not to overdo yourself. Danny had come to you. Why? You couldn’t say but... there was no harm in... trying to look your best.

The door of your flat opened and closed softly, and with it came those ambling unsure footsteps. Lanky legs- oh, you could almost imagine him. But why bother with machinations when you could just come see him. So you turned from the upstairs library, just a corner on the stairs and saw him standing there. Your confidence wilted as he looked up at you.

He was all wrong. It only took you a second to see it. He looked tired. Worn out. But not in a usual way. Not in a _human_ way. Wearily he smiled, “ _J’ai besoin d’aide.”_ Accent as natural as a bull speaking mandarin. Beautiful in all the wrong ways. Words you remembered from a long time ago. Stilted, as they had been then, when you’d caught him in the street.

Slowly you descended, trying your best to seem so above it, but melting before him as soon as you got near. “Your french is still atrocious.” A lifetime couldn’t really teach this one, you’d resolved yourself to that a long time ago. Incredibly smart and quick witted but he just seemed unable to wrap his head around certain things. Like how to roll his tongue in a way far different from what he’d taught himself. His own moves were often the best moves- ...maybe you believed that, too.

His smile eased into something far more realistic in your presence, soothing over your ego. Stoking those flames you’d tried to box a long while ago. “Haven’t had much time to brush up.” His voice could have really been the same, but it just wasn’t.

Reaching up gently you touched your hands along his face, eyes locked with his. Trying to unravel all the secrets you knew he wouldn’t teach you. Your own expression faded into a downtrodden frown. “Who did this to you?” You’d tried so hard to get him to understand why you needed him to be the same. Tried so hard and got no results. So you knew it hadn’t been someone more persuasive than you- there simply was none in the world like that. And none that held his heart the way you were sure you had, the way he had had yours. So it wasn’t through coaxing.

It was through force.

When he didn’t answer you laid your palms flat against his cheeks and urged him. “Who did this to you?” This time letting the sadness ebb into a light anger. You needed to know who had done this to him- to your Daniel. Sweetest man living- or... not so much anymore. And snuffing out that light deserved more punishment than you could think to concoct. Death would certainly be far too easy, anyway.

His eyes lowered as his hands moved up to touch over yours. No longer warm. Not the same. It threatened to break you right down to your core. But he smiled again, this time a little wider, showing off those magnificent fangs. Something you’d only dreamed about when you were together. A soft breath escaped you, standing in wonderment of this finely, and so _newly_ sculpted vampire. “Not important.”

But this kicked your ire. Not important? How could that be? It was **terribly** important. You needed to know. Needed to know whose throat your hands were going to wrap around. But... if he’d made up his mind not to say then... he wouldn’t. This was something you’d hold on to, for now. If he was saying it wasn’t important that at least meant that he _knew_ the person responsible. Not some random attack that left him lying in the gutter. Turning never was, anyway, but sometimes the newer ones couldn’t get it together.. sought out company- ...though.. while you’d hardly been new you’d tried to do that to him, too.

Releasing a sigh, wilting in his hands, you closed your eyes. Impossible. Not now. Maybe later... Stepping away you gave him the same comforting pat on the cheek that you’d left him with years before and turned your back. “Let’s have a drink.” He needed help, so he said, so what more could you do?

“I don’t-“

“Yes you do, Danny.” Stern, not letting him take the chance to walk away from what he’d asked you for. Rounding the bar you picked up a glass bottle, tinted deep red and then grabbed two wine glasses by their stems, setting them down. You poured his glass first and nudged it over the top of the counter. “Drink.” Tricks wouldn’t work on him anymore, not that you’d ever dared to sway his opinion with them.

You’d only ever wanted him like he was.   
That was still true.

He dropped his bag from his shoulder and came over, sitting on one of the stools, cupping his hands around the mouth of the glass before taking it up and sipping some back. A surprised and then immediately warm hum left him and the contents of the glass were gone in just another moment. He was a mess. Good _god_ was he a mess. A beautiful mess.

Getting turned hadn’t changed that.

When he set it back down you poured him another, this one he kept for a time, sipping absently, looking at you. As if in an entirely new light. Studying everything that built you. Not like the way he had when the two of you were lying naked aside each other. This was different now. But it still set your nerves ablaze. “-how come I was able to get in here?” He settled on this question and it drew a laugh from you.

Not having expected it. “I told my doorman you could. Word of mouth still counts.” You’d still given him permission, even if it hadn’t come directly from your mouth to his ears. He seemed contented with this answer, nodding, eyes dropping away from you. Silence ruled for a long time, you watching him then. Looking at all the finer details. The _newer_ details. Invisible to the human eye.

Thank god your sight had gotten better a couple hundred years back.

Reaching out you touched the tips of your fingers along the angle of his strong jawline, stubbled over from a couple of nights ignored. His eyes found yours again and despite everything else- _anything_ else that could have been there... they were still deep and dark with speckles of true light. Warm and-

“Do you still love me?” All at once you were a child asking this. Looking for a sign. Something to latch on to. Approval. You’d never needed anyone’s. Just his.

His smile threatened to turn your bones to dust. His tone served to do far more than that. He had never belonged to you. You’d stopped the relationship before that could have ever even been a possibility. No matter how much you longed for it. But he’d always had a rope around you. No more obvious than now.

“I never stopped loving you.”


	2. Emmene-Moi

He was entirely too gorgeous, lying splayed out on your bed under the pale blue glow of the moon. Left arm over his head, fingertips gently playing with the ends of his curls as his hair laid wild beneath him, right arm draped over his stomach. Right leg bent at the knee. Little lipstick marks and tiny red lines adorning him. Satisfied smile on his lips. Dreamy, almost, eyes closed. Like he had every right to be in a painting. Immortalized forever. Perhaps he already was. Someone else had made that decision for him, though, and no amount of lovemaking, no happy sighs or lush groans from his mouth to yours would sooth over your anger.

Humming a song both of you recognized, but that you knew he had forgotten the words to. Or perhaps too shy to try. Tongue-tied, if you were lucky. Rounding the bed you came to him, glass of mixed blood and wine in your hands. Keeping him full was best for now. Eventually you’d have to go over the finer points but... later. Much later. He turned his head when you sat down close, arm across him moving so that he could touch the tips of his fingers along your thigh. “Can you sing that one to me?”

You sipped idly, not ignoring his question, not enough power in you to do so, but instead thinking back on it. “That show in Vienne, huh?” You’d taken him away from his commune to relax. That was what he was meant to be doing there, he’d told you. But he seemed so stirred up. Not quite right. So you’d held on to his hand and brought him somewhere else. A long car ride. Fresh air.

“ _Theatre Antique_?” Recalling it, just like you, lazy smile about him. The show had just been happenstance but a good one. You’d learned that night that his soul was made of music entirely. Notes upon notes upon notes...

Tilting the glass you tried to offer him some but his palm came up in refusal. Your lips pursed to the side. “I’ll sing.” If he’d just do what you were asking. That got him to relent, taking hold of the stem, sitting half up to sip at its contents, eyes on you. Waiting. “ _Serre-moi_...” Softly as you began, holding it out even though it didn’t fit within the confines of the song itself. Holding until he finished. When the glass was empty you took it back, leaving it to the floor and moved to crawl atop him. “ _Embrasse-moi dessus bord_...” Lilting such an upbeat song to fit your own narratives.

He allowed it, still smiling much the same up at you now, settled happy underneath you. His hands moving up your legs and to your hips. Holding his breath, waiting for you to continue. Your fingers traced the planes of his chest, burying lightly in the fine hair there before leaning in on your palms. “ _Viens mon ange retracer le ciel.._.” Lips brushing against his.

Already he was shivering beneath you. Hands clutching at your hips like he was scared you’d leave without notice. “Come my angel?” Asked in a quiet shuddering voice.

You couldn’t help a giggle, nose brushing his. “ _Oh, ouais-ouais._ ” Mocking him gently, something that got a grin out of him. “ _Embrasser, te mordre en meme temps..._ ” Little touch of your teeth against his lips as you sang again whispery-sweet.

“You skipped a couple lines there...” Echoing your giggle back then. “Not that I mind or anything.” Couldn’t even begin to when you were with him this way. His hands drifted up your back, fingers pressing in lightly, touching along the column of your spine, eliciting a shiver from you.

When you could breathe again, “ _Il y a des salauds, qui pillent le coeur des femmes, et des femmes qui n’savent plus trop d’ou l’amour tire son charme.._.”  Breathing him in as he rocked up against you slowly.

“I’m not one of them, right?” That he either caught the meaning, understood it- or far more likely had looked up the translation some time ago- got a smile out of you.

“Never.” That he would even begin to think that about himself twisted you up. He’d only ever done right by you. Only ever loved you as much as he could, as much as he knew how. More than any other man or woman had tried. Had ever been able to.

His lips shaped against yours before murmuring, “ _J’t’aime._..” In a shivery tilt of desperation. Losing himself in you again so easily.

You nuzzled him, sweeping a hand back through his hair, allowing him to fall apart. “In english, please.” Kissing him once before elaborating. “It sounds better in a language you actually speak.” In the one that he knew closest in his heart. That’s where you wanted it to come from.

“I love you.” The most endearing, sensual words that had ever really come out of his mouth. You’d never grow tired of hearing them.

Taking them greedily from his lips between yours, kissing him deeply. Tongue brushing his before easing back as his hands rounded your shoulders. “ _J’t’aime plus_.” Grinning just a little.

He breathed out a laugh. “Do not.” The sound of his giggling was second only to those three previous words in the way that made you feel. The way they filled your head. He’d never really stopped. Not since they day you’d met him.

Your fingers touched along the side of his face, up into his hair again, treasuring the way it made him draw his lower lip between his teeth in a heady look of arousal. Like waiting for you to make your next big move. “You’ve come twice now.” Speaking as softly as you could manage. No time would be a good time for memories. But any time was still better than never.

His quiet laughter spilled out of him again. “Was it twice? I was sure I counted three...” Being so ridiculously cheeky that your head tipped forward and he pulled you into giggling with him.

Patting his cheek you tried again. “Once was on accident.” When you’d found him down and out. Such a child of the world. But so full of everything and no idea how to let it all out. How could you resist falling in love? “And now...” Trailing your hand out of his hand downwards, lightly brushing the side of his neck.

His hand found yours, taking it in his and pulling it away, up to his lips to press a few kisses to the back. “Now I’m here. And that’s it.” It was hardly it. There was, in fact, so much more that you knew you couldn’t let him bookend his previous life like that. Like he was trying to shed a layer of clothing. It wasn’t right. He had friends. Family. A career. He’d been happy living.

And now...

“You can still do shows at night, you know.” You just had to get him there. Had to teach him how to live and be the same exact way just.. just with a little extra flare.

His smile turned almost dark. Pleased, at the very least. “You been keeping an eye on me?” Giddy with the idea that you couldn’t let him go.

But you knew that was all wrong. “Don’t play that tune.” Of course you had. You’d merely promised to let him live his life without you, because it wasn’t safe. He deserved more than you could have given him at the time. He knew far before that you’d looked at his pictures wistfully, listened to his music. You knew that he knew- because you also knew... “Getting Brian to buy copies of my book isn’t as sneaky as you think it is.” The few you’d put out in the time you’d been apart.

He looked put out for all of five seconds before melting again, smiling. “Yeah yeah.. well...” Head rolling to the side. You took the opportunity to pepper his cheek and jawline in kisses. “Glad to know it was mutual.” It had never not been that way. You’d tried to be honest with him, even when you’d also tried to look above it. Like a vampire loving a kid his age hadn’t really meant much in the long run. Because you’d had to have scores of lovers. He was just another notch on the belt.

...except that that had never once been the case. And you both knew it. Had always known. There had been no lying about that.

“What did you tell them?” Because he wouldn’t have taken leave with no notice. So you thought, but you hoped also you weren’t wrong. How long had he been planning on staying gone?

A sigh rolled out of him, hands teasing down your sides. “That I was in the middle of a nervous breakdown and that I needed some space.”

For one reason or another this got a laugh out of you. “Funny how I seem to always catch you in the middle of neurotic episodes...”

Luckily your joke wasn’t as poor as it sounded. He ended up smiling up at you as you moved again to look upon him. “You’re the best medicine I know.”

Satisfying as it was cheesy as it was endearing. Leaning in again you kissed him. Softly. Slowly. Taking your time with him as you had for the past five hours. Relearning everything you’d missed. “Let me heal you, then.” Whispered against his lips. He had come to you for help- that’s specifically what he’d asked for. It couldn’t just be to abandon everything and live with you forever. Until the sun went out. No matter how much you’d have liked that. It just wasn’t... it wasn’t right.

“Playing doctor, are we? I missed out on that game as a kid but I think I can get into it...” Wry as it left him, giggles leaking out of him as you bopped his cheek in warning. Being too sassy wasn’t going to fly. Not at the moment. Not when you were _trying_ to be serious. God knows he could crack that easily so you had to try even harder than _**trying**_. He heaved another sigh, eyes blinking open to gaze up at you. “I have time. I- ..can we just.. be together? For a while? Before... I don’t know. Whatever it is.” Whatever he had to learn. Whatever you had to teach that would help.

This you could not deny, though. It was in the way that he asked, the softness in his eyes. The memories there that swirled about. The curve of his lips and the lilt in his voice. It all drew you down to him. “Sure.” Even before now he’d had the power of persuasion. Over anyone. All he had to do was smile like that and anyone would do anything for him. You could never resist.

Most of all because you loved him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Serre-Moi by Tryo they’re actually one of my favorite duos so check it out!
> 
> Serre-moi... : Hug me...  
> Embrasse-moi dessus bord… : Kiss me overboard…  
> Viens mon ange retracer le ciel.. : Come my angel redraw the sky  
> Embrasser, te mordre en meme temps... : Kiss and bite at the same time  
> Il y a des salauds, qui pillent le coeur des femmes, et des femmes qui n’savent plus trop d’ou l’amour tire son charme... : There are some bastards, who steal women's hearts, and women no longer really know from where love takes its charms…  
> J't'aime\Plus : I love you\more


	3. Beau Briser

A few days later, when all the rediscovering had come to a halt for a time, the two of you enjoyed a late afternoon brunch. Eating and talking about nothing in particular. It was then he decided to surprise you in the best way. “Can we- ... I dunno. Maybe go out later tonight?” Asking for your permission, as if he needed to. But you were happy with the question nonetheless. In no mood to tease about the fact that perhaps he was growing sick of you- impossible, anyway.

Setting your utensils down on your finished plate you stood, taking it up in your hand and sauntering past him. “ _Ouais_ , of course _mon petit chou_. I’d be very happy to take you out for a night on the town.” Smiling as you ruffled your hand through his hair, earning a soft giggle out of him.

He tipped back in his chair, eyes on you. Only ever on you. “Now- I know _petit_ isn’t right.” Grinning. Of course not. He was quite the tall drink of water. “-but remind me what _chou_ means again?”

You ended up grinning right back, sinking your hand through his hair again. “Cauliflower.” Whisking away by him after answering, cardigan fluttering behind you. Specifically speaking, anyway. You only went that route because you knew it would tickle him.

His giggles also echoed in your wake. “Is that right?” You heard him messing with his own hair.

As you put your plate down in the sink, “If the shoe fits!” The petname was just that. Something soft and sweet and not of your own creation. But if he didn’t mind then neither did you. “I’ll go out now and get you some things. Maybe a razor for that damnably handsome beard of yours...” It was not uncommon, you’d read many years ago, for men to grow beards when they were in mourning. And although Danny was incredibly beautiful with it, maybe giving him the chance to let go of it would serve to lift his spirits as well. You started ticking out a mental list as you walked back. “Maybe some mild soap... I’ll see if I can find shampoo for you...”

“Telling me to take a shower? Do I smell like sex that much?” He smiled up at you as you came to a stop near him, considering the notion. “You probably like that though, right? I smell like you?” He wasn’t too far off, and you couldn’t help but return the expression, settling a hand on the side of his face.

“You smell like _you and I_ , and yes while I enjoy it, it might benefit you to take a long bath besides.” He needed to relax, still. Despite the hours upon hours of the two of you tangled in each other, he was still tense. And no amount of making him beg for release and then finally giving it to him would soothe those nerves. That was meant for something else.

Pushing his chair back with a soft scrape on the hardwood floor, he drew you into his lap, and you eagerly went. “I...” Seeming unsure, as if he didn’t know if he could work up the confidence. Or find the right words. You waited for him to recover. “I smell it, too. God- that’s a really weird thing to say- I mean. Not just the sex but- like...” When he struggled harder this time you tipped his head up in your hands and silenced his mental twisting with a careful kiss.

“You’ll grow use to it, give yourself time.” Murmuring as gently as you could possibly manage. He nodded, dully, seeking your lips again so you allowed him another lingering kiss before parting and moving away from him. There was no doubt that he was entirely overwhelmed by himself. It was why staying in for as long as the both of you had had merits far more than endless lovemaking. One step at a time you’d show him the way. But until then... “Anything else I can get you?”

He tipped his chair back with a creak of the metal, “Mmm...” Thinking about it. Such a sweet hum leaving him. “Can I have- like... those chocolates?” _Those_ chocolates happened to be a very broad thing to be asking. But it was that he knew you’d know exactly what he was talking about. Really, _those_ chocolates could have been anything at all. Any box from any corner store within a fifty mile radius. But there was a special kind-

A kind you brought to him when the two of you had sat by a lake many years ago. “ _De rien pour toi, mon petit chou_.” Smiling much more widely to yourself once you were turned away from him, hearing his quiet inhale. The same one. No matter how often you spoke french to him it always fogged up his comprehension. Made him weak with need. That’s probably why you did it so often.

After changing into something underwhelming, you weren’t going too far, after all, just a few shops down the street, you took hold of your parasol and came back around. He was still leaning in his chair, watching you. Watching with far more eyesight than he’d ever had before in his life. It sent a thrill through you. Good god he made such a handsome vampire. “How long?”

You weren’t sure why he was asking, maybe just that he didn’t want to be apart from you. In any case, popping the lace open you smiled easily back at him. “Ten minutes.” You’d be quick, but only for him. Then you laid the umbrella to your shoulder and left through the front door, taking the elevator down and finding your way onto the street after bidding Maurice a good afternoon. The sun wasn’t too strong today, which was fine. Blocked by heavy gray clouds. Threatening a rain but not quite there yet.

The sun wouldn’t kill but it had the potential to maim in the worst sorts of ways. When you could you avoided going out in it entirely. Daytime was useless, anyway. And whatever you needed could be brought to you through other means. One of which was circling around annoyingly the first few shops you went to. Making a point, because she had to know you could sense her. She waited until you made your way to the confection shop, striding up to you as you checked over the boxes of chocolates. “ _Maîtresse Corbeau_ out for a stroll, hm? How _unusual_.” Bitterness in her tone, as always.

Never happy. “What can I do for you, Lamia?” Asking her in a completely disinterested tone, not even once sparing a glance her way.

You could almost taste the acid in her smile before you heard it in her voice. “Such a-... hm, such a beautiful _new **babe**_ in your home, isn’t there?” This was entirely unfortunate. But unavoidable.

No doubt every delicate nose in France could smell him. And no doubt every pair of trained eyes had watched him walk from the airport to your loft. Lamia’s interest was easily dealt with. “Drop your interest. He’s mine.” For a time- for... as long as you could bear to have him before sending him back where he belonged. But that was no business of hers.

“Yes- I figured. All the things in your house are _yours_. But when they leave your house...” This sounded like a threat. Maybe it wasn’t- and maybe you were just sensitive today.

Sensitive in Danny’s name. Danny’s wellbeing. But she knew better than to be stupid. To say something stupid like that. And if she didn’t, she would very soon. You turned without warning, not laying a single hand on her, but the look in your eyes alone had her taking a step back. Because you could, and perhaps you might, strike without another moment’s notice. “If you so much as dream about him, I will wrap my hands around your throat and squeeze until your eyeballs pop. Then you’ll realize not being able to close them was actually the kindest thing anyone’s ever done for you.”

Her interest in children was that of fresh blood. And there was none fresher than a newly turned vampire. If she had a mind to, if no one was protecting him the way you were putting yourself out to do, he’d have been gone in a moment’s notice. That’s why siring was important. Who his was.... and when you found them... they’d wish for death, too.

“Do I make myself clear?” Asking her without a single note of violence in your tone. Not even your threat sounded threatening. Only pleasant. And promising.

She backed up further, turning her head away. Unable to cope with the staring contest. Funny, the only thing she’d ever had a chance of winning... “The kid’s yours. Yeah. I heard you.” Tone plummeting, no longer amused. Perhaps she’d thought you only had him around for a quick fling. Who knew what she thought- furthermore, who cared?

“Good.” Your attention went back to the shelf, picking up the largest size box that they offered while she continued to stand there, scared to move. At least you hoped so. Then you turned back around and walked away. “ _Prends soin de toi_ , Lamia.” About as dryly as you could say it, taking your leave to the register.

Once you settled the expense you left only as fast as you could without seeming like you were in a hurry. You were- but not to get away from her, and you couldn’t leave that impression. You wanted to get back to him. It didn’t take long to get back in, the heat in the flat sizzling through the air. You heard his lazy humming from the bath, so that’s where you headed, shuttering your parasol and leaving it at the front door. Bags left by the sink as you looked at him.

All again a gorgeous dream. Sunk half underneath the soapy, probably too-hot, water of the bathtub, knees rising up above the depths, his right arm hanging off the side. Head tipped back, pieces of his curly hair floating in the water around his shoulders. Steam just rolling off the surface in waves. Even though he was delicately new, you had to wager a guess that he’d heard you coming in. So that he was either too wrapped up in himself and the water, or that he was pretending to not have noticed- ...either was almost too cute for you to handle.

It turned out to be the latter, his smile giving him away as you stepped closer in, pulling up a stool from your vanity to sit behind him. “I found some very nice shampoo- good for dry curly hair. No sulfates. And very delicate conditioner. God knows when the last time you actually gave your hair a break was.” Though you spoke only with amusement as you combed your fingers back through his messy hair.

“I thought you loved my hair.” This was true, you’d told him so on many occasions. He looked better with it long, that much you knew- although... short wasn’t the worst on him, either. It was practically unfair, really, how good he looked no matter what.

“I _do_. That’s why I want to take care of it for you.” Giving his scalp a tender scratch at the base of his skull, something that got a shiver out of him.

He eased out a sigh after. “I can wash it myself. I need to rinse off, anyway. And then I’ll shave and- then we can talk about where to go tonight.” He was rushing you away- why you couldn’t say. It was almost alarming the contrast. You thought to question it but...

Instead you shrugged and moved away from him. “If you need anything call me.”

Leaning over the edge of the tub, arms crossed underneath his chin, he smiled at you. Soothing your suspicions. But only slightly. “Yeah. Will do.”

Maybe he was just overly sensitive about his hair. Who could really say? Instead you gave him the privacy he was asking for, busying yourself in a book on the couch; listening to the water in the tub drain, listening to his muscles creak beneath his skin as he stood, the vibration of the water then shooting up through the faucet as he turned the shower on. All of it. All of it served to steal your attention away from reading, how could anyone honestly concentrate with all that noise anyway?

Then you listened with your head in your arms on the side of the couch as he sang to himself. Didn’t matter what it was. Everything sounded good coming out of him. The squeak of the faucets came next, followed by the swirl and gargle as the water emptied down the drain. You closed your eyes, just listening still as he stepped out of the tub. Dried himself off. His humming slowed until stopping completely when he rustled around in the plastic bag for the razor and shaving cream you’d bought him.

Something curious happened then. A long time of... nothing. No sounds save his slightly stilted breathing. And then the uptick in his heart rate. He was.. scared? Every part of you screamed to go in and see why but he’d asked to be left alone, so... yet still he stood in your bathroom doing nothing but breathing hard for a long while. Until finally you heard the spray of the cream and the sound of his fingers spreading the lather out- then a shaky swipe of blades against skin.

He cursed. Did it again. Cursed one more time.  
Something was wrong. That much was clear. And though he’d asked for privacy you couldn’t stand it.

So you stood and went in without knocking, you knew he’d heard you coming, anyway. And there he was. Sitting aside the sink in your bathroom on the stool you’d been using, shaving blind. Staring off into space- and then at you when you came in. Your eyebrow quirked. What on earth? “You know...” Softly as you could as you let the door close behind you, padding in closer. “That’s just a myth about not having a reflection... we have pictures together, remember?” At least you still did.

His eyes left you then, going to the floor. A look of shame, if you had to guess. “No- I know-“ Anxious still. He lowered his hand, razor clenched tightly between his fingers. “I... I just- ...I dunno what I’m gonna see. If I look.” This answer nearly knocked your knees out from under you.

He was scared of looking at himself. Hadn’t since he got turned, it sounded like. Scared he’d look and see a monster- or... worse yet, see something he had no comprehension of. Someone else. Never himself again. Your heart threatened to break.

Coming over you reached up to card your hand back through his dampened locks, tilting his eyes back to yours. “You’d see what I see.” Smiling down on him. “A man too stupidly beautiful for his own good.” Even like this.

His lip quirked in a break of a smile. “Yeah that’s nice and all- but-“

Settling yourself in his lap, taking the razor away from him, you touched your free hand along his temple. “You’d see what you don’t want to see. A newly built creation.” He’d be able to see it in his eyes, sharper, in the build of his body. Stronger. And if he ever dared to smile at himself again he’d see those gorgeous fangs that fit so perfectly in his mouth. Everything you’d ever dreamed of when you’d first been together. “But...” Pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose. His eyes fluttered closed, arms wrapping around your waist to keep you steady. “You’d also see you. Silly, sweet, and handsome. Wide smile with wild hair. The same man you were before.”

Reaching the razor up and using your other hand you tilted his jaw with gentle persuasion, running the blades along his already healed skin, just slightly sticky with the blood he’d loosed being so careless. Careful as you eased the stubble near his chin away. “I’m not-... I’m not ready for it, yet.” Confiding in you, eyes still closed but melting surely the longer you went on. You could only accept this, and get him there when the time came. Running the razor underneath his previous stream of water from the sink, cleaning them, bringing them to the line of his jaw. Gentle as you worked. His laughter bubbled up, a warm rumble. He didn’t even need to speak for you to know. “I had no idea I was in to this...”

“Letting a woman take a blade to your skin?” Teasing him as you worked. Dousing once in the water and then starting again, tilting his jaw wherever you needed him to go, and he went willingly.

His lips worked into a careful smile as you curved the blades around his lips. “It’s kinda like that Bond thing.” A movie he was referencing, if you had to guess. You hadn’t gone to the theater in a long time.

“Is that right?” Still encouraging him to talk, not only just because you loved the sound of his voice.

“Sexbang. Danny Sexbang.” Giggling lighter then. You couldn’t help your own smile as you cleared the residue from the metal again.

Taking a deep breath in. “Well, Mr. Sexbang...” Drifting the razor to his throat. Leaning in to murmur quietly to him. “Do you trust me?”

His answer was instantaneous, though not hasty. “With my life.” Exiting on a shaky exhale that was more your fault than his. But no less truthful for his quivering.

“Good boy.” Trying to hold tight to your own words so you wouldn’t devolve into shudders like he was under your delicate touch. Trying also to make quick work of finishing, because he was unraveling quickly. When you did you dipped a cloth into the stream before silencing the water and then wiped his face clean.

Just as you tossed it into the sink his eyes opened again and it was _there_. Predatory and wild. So, so, _so_ damnably beautiful. Everything he was in bed when the situation called for it. Hungry. Needy. But it dissipated with unsure as he continued to stare up at you, worked one hand up the length of your neck, holding firm, fingers brushing your jaw. “I wanna- I-“

The tip of your tongue touched your own fang, feeling his need shoot straight through you. Eyes staying with his. “You can- yes-“ As he leaned in you stopped him carefully with a finger to his lips. “It won’t satisfy you, not like human blood.” Wouldn’t sate his craving. Would only really serve to stoke that fire, but you could handle him, you were sure. “And if you do-...” Shivering again as he continued gazing at you, unblinking, darkness swirling in his eyes. “-we won’t leave the house tonight.” This a very real promise. You wouldn’t be able to. The second he gave in you would, too. And that was that.

“Tomorrow is fine.” Words spilling out against your silencing finger. Your hand dropped away then, laying on his shoulder as he drew you closer in, hand curving around the back of your neck as your head dropped to expose the entire canvas of your skin. “Tell me what to do...” So desperate he may as well have been begging.

“-am... am I your first?” It wasn’t like you to lose your words, only he could get that out of you. You weren’t frightened, not of him. Instead struck by intense arousal and need. Same as him.

“Yes...” Heady as his lips touched the side of your neck. His answer shook a soft gasp from you. _Good boy_. So very good to come to you before all of that. No wonder he’d been so hungry- was _still_ so hungry.

“Do what feels right.” You couldn’t teach him how to drink, he had to find his own way of doing things. He was smart, he’d feel it out.

Which was exactly what he started to do, other arm resting vertically up the line of your spine, holding you as you arched heavily in his hold. Breathing heavy already, shivering at the mere thought. You’d had dreams about this. For years. Even when he’d denied you. Even when you’d understood. His fingers sunk into the back of your hair, grasping lightly, pulling you just a little bit more. Feeling the vibration of your pulse against his mouth.

His fangs grazed then, too light to do anything. Your hands shot up to his shoulders, holding on for dear life. Eyes shut tight. Just picturing the sight of the two of you as it was happening. The flat of his tongue dragged over where his teeth had touched, as if he really thought he’d gotten something out of you. And when he’d gotten enough taste of that nothing, perhaps just savoring the taste of your skin, he pulled you closer still, hand gripping your hair with just enough strength to send sparks down your spine.

Shuddering in his arms, waiting. Trying to wait patiently. Not wanting to rush him. He was doing exactly what you’d told him to do. Mingling eroticism with feeding was dangerous- but that might have been the only way he could learn it. He was too sensual for his own damn good.

That was the last thought you had.  
His fangs touched your skin again before his jaw worked completely open and he sunk them deep into your skin. The intoxicating mix of swirling pleasure and dose of pain threatened to send you over an edge you hadn’t even been working towards. But it was his groan that did that for you. The noise traveling straight into your bloodstream as he lapped it away from you. There you were, coming in his arms without another second between you. The next noise out of him was deeper as he held on to you, animalistic growl almost, rocking his hips up, feeling it, no doubt. Tasting it.

Your hips ground back instinctively, seeking out anything you could get as you dissolved. “Oh- god- Danny-“ Voice drawn and drenched in a moan. Never in your life having experienced something as deeply pleasurable as this. You probably never would again.

That thought was smashed utterly and completely when he tore your clothes to shreds without warning and hefted you up onto the counter, sinking his cock deep into you with another swirl of his tongue and you came again at his will and his alone. He kept your head from rolling back too far, still in his grip, working his hips hard into you. Thrust after thrust, taking so much that you felt deliciously dizzy. How many more times he made you come after that slipped away. Soon you were in a dangerous haze.

“Danny...” Shakily, weakly as it left you, but no less a moan. Helpless as you clung to him.

It broke through to him, leaning back away before brushing his lips over the dual pointed marks he’d given to you. Apologetic. Laying kisses all the way up your jaw before pressing his forehead to yours, still holding you safe. “I’m- god- I...” He was struggling to apologize, not because he couldn’t, and certainly not because he didn’t want to, but because he was in much the same daze. Overwhelmed with himself.

You forced your hands to work although you could barely feel them in your control, reaching up to touch your fingers back into his hair, eyes open half-lidded, smiling at the sight of him. Blood smeared along his lips; messy eater. But not just that. _Your_ blood. Threatening to send you over again just from the sight of him. Uncertainty wavering in his eyes, clouded over still by desperate need. It wasn’t blood that he was searching for any longer, though. “ _Respire pour moi, mon petit chou_...” Sweet as you could make the words come out.

Doing what you asked of him almost immediately, whether he realized it or not. That telltale inhale at your lilting. Then he pressed against you, open, red lips brushing yours, eyes dropping half closed. Gorgeous mess. So much more so than you ever realized. Too dangerous for you to deal with because of it. The world wasn’t going to be able to handle him, and he barely knew himself. Even when he was human he held that same threat. “I love you.” Shaking as the words dropped out of him. Desperate for you to understand, wringing his tone.

You kissed him kindly, tried to bring him back down- back to you. “ _J’t’aime plus_ , Danny.” You did. You did and that was all there was to it. He’d never get close, and you’d never love anyone the way you did him.

He smiled almost drunkenly against your lips. “Can I take you to bed?” The sincere and endearing way he asked this rocked you right down to your core. Stole everything away from you. You were just no match.

“God- please do...” Begging him because that’s all you knew how to do when he was in control. Even when he had no understanding of the dynamic. Too good to even try. It was your only saving grace, though as you laid beneath him, staring up, you realized... you wouldn’t mind...


	4. Sournois

Tomorrow turned into the day after, the day after that, then the next day, too. Until seven of those had passed, and then another seven in your bloodlust, sex crazed state. The two of you spent hours upon hours, on almost every surface in your loft imaginable. Fucking. Drinking. Sweetly making loving and then dipping right back into hungry, rough touches. Grasps of arms and shoulders. Deep groans mixed with sometimes musically light moans. Too hectic to keep up with one another, one bending and taking pity and then the gentle adoration would trickle back in until you’d both caught your breath.

It was almost so much so that you thought to have your entire bedspread burned rather than washed. Unable to tell which stain came from who; was the red wine or blood? In the end you’d tossed everything into the garbage while he slept naked on the couch, curled up underneath an unsullied quilt. Asked Maurice to go and fetch you a new everything. Pillowcases, sheets, spread, comforter. As much as you wanted to hang on to all of it so you could look back in fond memory, preparation for when he left eventually, it was unwise. All the scents lingering, embedded by now into the fabric, were driving the both of you crazy. Kept that switch perpetually on.

There was almost nothing you loved more than his enthusiasm, especially for you, both old and new with his recreation, but it was getting to be a bit much. Even for you. Hard to keep up. So you had to do away with it all while he was still unconscious before he awoke and asked for a round five thousand. Something you would have happily agreed to, as well, because denying him was difficult. He was damnably gorgeous, his eyes were deep and sweet, and his need ran right through you in an endless feedback loop that would go on into the next century if you left it unchecked. One of you had to do the smart thing, and unfortunately, as always, that responsibility was meant for you.

That was how you found yourself weak-kneed and terribly tired, scrubbing down your counters, the tables, minding his sleeping form on the couch. Unable to keep yourself from stopping, watching him for a few moments. Touching lightly along that beautiful new beard that had grown to life. Peppered with soft whites and grays along the edges. He stirred only slightly, eyes fluttering while still closed, dreaming, you hoped, of something nice. In his slumber, he reached up, fingers trailing down along the inside of your arm before stopping at your wrist. You sensed then he was not as asleep as he seemed.

Drowsily he blinked his eyes half open, curling his hold to bring your arm closer, lips brushing over the already healed spots where he’d bitten time and time again. Apologetic, no doubt, in his grogginess. Now that he wasn’t consumed by that unslakable heat. You turned your hand to pull down just a little, framing your thumb and pointer finger under his chin. Just holding him as you both shared a mutually loving gaze. You’d never had any doubts that he loved you, for everything you were and everything you meant to him. But if there had been a single quiet question in the back of your mind, it would have ceased to exist with the way he was looking at you now. With the time that you’d spent. It was more than just sex and drinking. It was trust. And need- need for one another. He’d sought you out for a reason, after all.

Maybe some part of him had understood, thoroughly, the hurt he’d caused with his rejection. Knew now that he’d been wrong, even where you had told him he’d had a life to live and that you’d understood. More than understanding, you’d wanted him to live. He hadn’t been wrong, but the way he was looking at you spoke volumes...

“Rest some more.” You cooed to him slightly, something that set his eyelids drooping down heavily closed again.

His grip didn’t let up, though, still holding on to you. “Sleep with me?”

Reaching up, you brushed the backs of your fingers along his jaw, sweeping up his cheek, over his temple, and then sunk your fingers into his hair. His hold relented then, hand falling to his side. “I have to clean up.” Had to, so very unfortunately, remove all the traces of your frenzied two-week-sex-craze from your loft, else you’d fall back into it. Weeks could turn to months could turn to years if you both were left unchecked...

What a wonderful existence that may have been...

The glow of that world came to an almost terrifying halt in just a few seconds. Dan’s eyes shot open, reaching up to hold onto you- _possessively_ \- half sitting up just a few beats before the front door of the loft creaked open. For a moment you were stuck on the image of him painted in all this aggressive light. Wrong. It was all wrong on him. When you had the strength to peel your eyes away from him you looked up to see Maurice settling a few bags down by the front door. With your free hand you soothed Dan’s hair back to try and get him to calm down, something that worked, along with him locking eyes with a doorman he’d already met once.

Then he let go and sunk back, eyes closed, as if it had all just never happened and he’d been asleep the whole time. You stood there just a little frozen before moving away, frowning at him before going over to your courier. “ _Merci_ , Maurice.” Going to your purse sitting on the counter to retrieve some bills for him. When you turned to hand them to him, you watched, puzzled, as he hung a long garment bag on the hook of the door.

He caught your look but took the offered money before addressing the situation. “ _Mademoiselle_?” Silently you gestured to the bag, knowing he knew what you were confused with. You’d only asked for a new bed set. Not whatever that was. With a heavy grunt he turned back to leave. “ _Maxim’s_.”

“Oh.” The name immediately registered. “ _Le temps passe vite_...” Surprised at just how much of it you’d lost in the midst of your session with Dan.

Maurice merely shrugged. None of his business. That’s why you liked him. “ _Ouais_.” Then he was gone.

This wouldn’t do. You couldn’t go. Already forgotten the invitation, your R.S.V.P., months prior to Dan’s arrival. Had you even really wanted to go, anyway? It was just more baseless socializing with people you didn’t like. Leaving Dan alone in your apartment seemed like a bad idea, an awful idea, compared to that. When you turned away from it, the sight of Dan sitting up startled you.

You passed it off as that you’d been too in your thoughts to hear him move around. He looked awfully adorable, still obviously very sleepy, hair every which way, eyes half-lidded. “ _Désolée, mon amant_.” As smooth and sugary as you could get your tone to go, hoping to lull him back to sleep. Walking back to the couch, you caressed the side of his face in the palm of your hand.

“What’s all that?” Nodding towards the door, the bags.

Even though you knew exactly which one he was asking about, “I asked Maurice to get me some new sheets and things since we soiled all the other ones.” His head tipped closer into your hand, both affectionate and questioning at the same time. Waiting for you to continue, because there was more there than just bedspreads. Coaxing you to continue with the gaze he was fixing on you. And when you wouldn’t-

“Maxim’s?” He repeated.

Something you tutted at, removing your hand from his face so you could bop the tip of his nose with your finger. “Eavesdropping, were we?”

His quick puppyish frown made you regret your words, watching him wilt under the weight of them. “I didn’t mean to- I-“ You believed him instantly.

Knew, for a fact, that he’d probably just been woken up from trying to get back to sleeping by his all-too-good new set of ears. Unable to help himself in his curiosity after that. “It’s okay.” Leaning in you pressed a kiss to his forehead, relishing as he leaned closer into the gesture, breathing out a relaxed sigh. He reached up, taking your face in his hands then, angling into a kiss. “I forgive you...” Warm against his lips before he continued.

Barely heard the murmur of his thanks just as he pulled you from the side of the couch, easing you with impressive, unwavering strength into his lap. The quilt the only thing covering him, but not doing a great job of hiding the renewed hardness you felt awaiting. Despite your best efforts to get rid of everything so as to not entice him into more lovemaking, he fell into the thought easily. Pulling you with him effortlessly, too. Easing the thin robe you’d only been wearing to keep your modesty in front of your doorman off your shoulders, lips brushing over every inch of skin. You felt yourself melting as his lips worked over, down, back up, eager not to miss a spot. But just at the juncture of your neck, he breathed out, “Maxim’s?”

Setting a disappointment in your stomach. Hoping he’d forgotten. Willing to forget, too, just to waste two weeks more wrapped up in him. The same sort of rueful sigh worked past your lips, getting him to look up with a frown again. “It’s a party.” Simple enough an explanation.

His lips curved so very quickly. “Can I come?” The whole point days before was that he’d wanted to leave the loft. Go out and do something. You remembered how excited you’d been since before then he’d only wanted to stay in and hide. Then...

Then the two of you had gotten so sidetracked it felt like none of that mattered.

Sinking your hands into his hair, watching the breath exhale hotly out of him, his eyes warm and darken at the same time as he fixed another hungry gaze your way, “Right now?” Grinning at him, barely brushing your lips against his. Teasing him. Hoping he’d take the bait and just fall into your arms as you’d been into his seconds before.

Lifting you up with one arm underneath your thigh, he pulled the quilt from him, spreading your legs after that and then angling himself up to sink his cock slowly inside of you. Your forehead fell to his as you felt him filling every inch of you, unable to keep focus after that. The world going wonderfully hazy, only thoughts of him mattered. One arm looped around his neck lazily, your other hand straying to his cheek before sliding a little further to touch at his hair again. He kept a steady hold, right arm around your waist as he rocked lazily out and then back in. His left hand mirrored yours, brushing the backs of his fingers along your cheek, barely engaging in a few kisses. More uneven brushes of lips than anything.

“I won’t embarrass you...” This murmured in that low tone he got, drunk with intimacy. One you knew other women had heard from him, but that you imagined only you really understood the tones of.

You couldn’t help the little breathless giggle that escape you as he hit that spot just right at the same time the very idea that he was continuing this conversation while fucking you dawned. “I’m sure you wouldn’t...” Trying to find your voice, blinking your eyes open to find his right there waiting. Searching. “You’d.. be wonderful... _oh_...” Eyes rolling closed again as pleasure overtook everything else.

His hand turned the other way, palm flat against your cheek. “So let me come...” Entreating you while doing this was hardly fair. In fact, it was in every sense cheating.

“Danny...” But you were too lost to do anything but feel _him_. Not anger or upset. Just the way he felt inside you. His need for you burning.

“Please...” Then he resorted to begging, which was worse than cheating.

“God- please- yes... Dan.. please..” You were too far gone to do anything but echo him. Echo and drown in every single one of his desires.

Barely you felt his lips drift away from yours, kissing the line of your jaw before his fangs nudged the patch of skin just below. “Come for me.. please... god I need you.. I wanna...” Taste you. Take everything from you. He was becoming addicted, you already knew. Dangerous and yet powerless to stop it. Stop him. Stop from giving him everything his heart desired.

Just as his teeth sunk through you felt the shock tumble over you, hot pleasure spiraling almost out of control as you writhed in his arms. Felt his groan traveling intensely deep through your blood. Only just barely there enough to feel him coming, too. All that extra heat burning you to your core. “Dan...” Weak, begging, not sure what for. When he’d arrived you’d been so sure that the distance between you gave you edge enough to take care of him. To teach him. To keep him from doing _this_ to you.

Yet there you both were.   
You’d been foolish to think you’d have been able to do anything but take the knee to him. Finding yourself lucky he was as sweet as he was. As loving as he was.

That he loved you like he did.

“Let me come...” But then this, again, when your awareness drifted back softly. You were lying underneath him on the couch, not sure when the roles had reversed. “Please...” But he was still begging.

A shudder of a breath escaped, feeling his lips still working against yours. In the end you really were powerless. “Yes.. okay...” Despite the fact that he’d won over your approval so very cheaply, you found yourself smiling.

Probably the same way he was. “I love you.”

“ _J’t’aime plus_ , Danny...”

Still very sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw this one coming back? 
> 
> Le temps passe vite \\\ Time flies  
> Désolée, mon amant \\\ Sorry, my lover


	5. Espérer

There were some considerably sizable doubts forming in thick, heavy clouds.

At this point, Danny had spent far too much time with you. You’d imagined his initial goal in seeking you out was to learn how to control himself, how to rebuild his life around the shambles of monstrosity that had been forced on him, and then to say his goodbyes and return. Go back to the life he’d worked so hard for. Music and laughter and fans and games- all the things that he did that he was explicitly _not_ doing in his time with you. You felt selfish but in the end, he was a grown man and could make his own decisions.

...that’s what you told yourself, anyway. Because the other thought was that you knew this was wrong. You knew he was addicted, same as you. And despite knowing that he was ruining his own life by losing time with you, you couldn’t bear to let him go. Or remind him.

Going to the party had you second-guessing everything, too. While fixing your hair and slipping into your dress you really wondered if any of it was a good idea. Taking him out, while he was eager and he deserved to breathe fresh air again, to _this_ party had so many ill turns it could take. There would be so many eyes there that were going to take him up and down and wonder how they could get away with him. Not only was he new but he was gorgeous. You’d known this. Anyone with eyes could see it. He was a handsome man before and _now_ he was a handsome new vampire. That was dangerous.

Trouble was bound to arise. Could you keep the women and men away from him? Could you keep your attention solely on him to prevent such a thing from happening? From letting him fall into their charms? Their powers? Or would you turn your back to entertain a conversation for a few moments and then he’d be gone? At the far end of the room, dazed and hypnotized by some pretty thing’s eyes and then gone in another snap. To who knew where. Maybe never to return again. They would not be as kind to his plight as you were. Or that you were fooling yourself that you were.

Because if you were, wouldn’t you have taught him enough and sent him back home to his real friends, his family, already?

You watched yourself sigh in the mirror. Readjusted your dress a few more times. It wasn’t a new feeling to be unsure of how you looked and already wound up with anxiety and perhaps a little envy at the other people you knew he was going to look at... Dan always had a wandering eye. From one fling to the next, but none of them without emotional depth. Which made it worse. But he didn’t belong to you. No matter how his weeks in your home would suggest otherwise. No matter how much he had seemed to fall back in deep love with you, professed it every moment he felt it...

Standing in the doorway of your now shared bedroom, you watched him, sitting on the bed, wrinkling the nice new pants you’d gotten for him. The shirt, as well. The jacket hanging haphazardly on the back of a chair. He was scribbling something in a notebook that you saw him carrying around often when the two of you weren’t in the middle of being intertwined. A journal, you’d thought, at first. Trying to memorize all of these events as they were happening, now that he’d have a lot more time in life. It would have been the smart thing to do, one of the things you wished you had thought of. You’d thought that was just like Dan to be sentimental and yearning, to want to hold on to all of it-

When he realized you were standing there he looked up, gentle inhale catching the both of you by surprise. He abandoned his written thoughts, getting up and going to you, hands reaching up to curve over your hips, sliding up your sides. You stood there, unusually sheepish. You’d done all manner of things with him very recently, yet the way he was looking at you now had a heat washing over your face. “What?” You were trying for coy but it came out just as embarrassed as you felt.

He dipped in, nose brushing yours affectionately. “You’re gorgeous...”

“Mm hmm...” You weakly agreed, hands gently moving up his chest, to the expanse of chest bared with a few expertly chosen undone buttons. The fine hair half exposed. “And you aren’t?” Finding your footing again in teasing him instead, smiling lightly up at him.

“Is that uh- not allowed? I thought it’d be more.. um.. European?” Giggling gently, more preoccupied with what your hands were doing.

“Oh darling.” Infinitely amused with his naive sensibilities. “They’ll be able to sniff you out from a mile away.” This had many meanings. The most of which he got immediately as your eyes met again.

Something that faded his smile, but he nodded nonetheless. “Yeah.. well. I have you to protect me.”

This he sincerely did not understand the implications of. What he was saying. How deep it ran. Reaching up, you took hold of his jaw carefully, gazing at him closer. “You do.” This a promise, something else he nodded at. Moving further up, you took the loose lock of hair spiraling down his forehead, wrapping it around your finger and giving it a little tug. He looked beautiful in all manner of dress, but you had to admit, a casual suit with his hair tied back was damnably wonderful. “Now.. did I distract you? We have a little while, yet, until the car arrives.”

When you let go of him, he gave your sides a squeeze and then stepped back as well. “Uuh- oh. No. It’s fine. I was just working.”

“Working?” He had no idea the well of hope he’d just sprung in you.

Working? Your dear boy had been working this entire time? Honest? Truly? The mere thought that he had not lost his spark made you want to cry. “Yeah. I’ve been working on some songs.” Grinning warm and wide, proud of himself, almost as proud as you were of him. He was made of music. You were only too glad that hadn’t been stolen from him with this change.. and with you coveting him so closely.

“Your comedy band?” That he hadn’t lost his humor, either, would have been only too fantastic. But instead-

“No.” His gaze fixed to you once more, something in it you couldn’t quite place. Before you could question him, “Serious stuff. I... I always thought I’d go back to that when the time was right and.. I don’t think I’ve been more inspired in my life than I have been since I got here.”

You didn’t know what to do with this. With what he was telling you, what it meant. You’d heard his serious stuff before, gone searching. Had told him how wonderful all of it was, regardless of how he viewed some of it. He had such a knack for it. The lyrics and the melodies, for turning his life into such hauntingly beautiful songs. That he found any of that with you...

“Is that okay?”

Permission.  
He was seeking permission.   
His brand of music always seemed deeply twined with his emotional bonds. The women he knew, that broke him into pieces- and now- the woman that-

“Dan...” Before you knew what to do, you felt the burn of tears welling up and spilling over your lashes. Some days you had felt older than time itself. Jaded and tired of the world outside your door. But with Dan you felt like a girl still in school. Wondering how on earth any love could compare to this, and thinking- rather, _knowing_ , it was so wonderfully unique no one could ever get close.

How could you let that go?

“Oh- hey hey hey- I’m sorry- fuck- don’t ruin your makeup-“ Giggling, trying to get you to do the same, hands taking yours away from your face when you’d tried to hide. “If you don’t want me to I’ll scrap it and-“

“No!” The word flew out of your mouth. “No.. please... don’t destroy it. Keep it. Keep working. Please.” Begging him, almost, not to give up. He never needed anyone but himself to keep on going, so this wasn’t necessary, but you just didn’t want to give him the impression that it wasn’t what you wanted.

It was everything you’d wanted.   
More than.   
To be a song in his heart. To be an experience through lyrics that he wanted to share...

What greater love could a musician show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call this an intermission, because very soon.....


	6. On Va Bien

Though he’d asked if you wanted to take a peek at his new lyric works, you decided against it. Not wanting to peep until he was fully sure it was ready. Perfect. The way he crafted his music was nothing but, and he did work tirelessly until he was completely happy with the finished product. That’s what you wanted to hear. ...additionally hoping it wasn’t too egotistical to be so happy he was writing whatever sort of music it was about you. Probably a little, but nothing to be overly ashamed of. Too giddy otherwise to even begin to feel the burn.

 The promise of a perhaps difficult evening took the most of your focus, however, quietly stowing away the happiness over his continued work into the back of your mind. He was thrumming with pent up, nervous energy, bouncing his leg in the backseat of your car aside you. Carefully you laid your hand atop his knee but that didn’t stop the shaking. “Danny?” Asking quietly, looking over at him.

 His gaze in return was equal parts hungry as it was anxious. Something about the way you were dressed was doing everything for him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever seen you all done up, although this fancy thing you’d ordered months ago was slightly more dramatic than he was used to. Deep blue (a nice match to the pants and jacket you’d acquired for him), tight, slit up the side stopping at the top of your thigh, low cut, backless- all checkmarks for what he found incredibly irresistible. You hadn’t bought it with him in mind, it had just sort of been a lucky coincidence. “Will there be other vampires there?” His voice found its way out of him.

 To this you nodded. “Some of them, yes.”

 “Normal- err- well.. sorry...” Flashing you an apologetic smile, still getting used to things. “Humans?” _Normal_ people, you imagined he was going to say. Still living with his earlier ignorance. Just because he loved you before didn’t mean he was free from it, even despite his genuine empathy. Only now living the experience was he truly coming to terms.

 “Some of them, yes.” You repeated, honestly not trying to tease him _too_ much, but the confused look on his face was too adorable to pass up.

 His brows raised above the frame of his black glasses, finding yourself glad you’d talked him into wearing them with his outfit. He looked almost too handsome. “Something... else?”

 Smiling sweetly you reached up, giving him a pat on the cheek. “There is a lot you have not yet been introduced to. It’s why I wanted to keep you at home, but you wanted to come...” Tone drying up, beating yourself over the hurt look he was now wearing at your disappointment. “It’s okay. I’m just... worried.” Deciding to be as honest as possible with him.

 Tipping his head to the side, he took your hand in his with a careful hold around your wrist, directing a few kisses along the inside of your palm and towards your wrist. “Worried about what? Me? I can hang.” You felt the grin he was hiding in your hand, then, the curve of his lips, beard scratching your skin as it moved.

 “Of course you can.” Not worried about his social capabilities. He was a little butterfly when he wanted to be. Everyone drawn to the light he exuded. The laughter he not only provided but produced. Infectious. Being changed would only enhance these things, not hinder them. No, that wasn’t the problem...

 “Then what’s the matter?” Lowering your hand, holding it between the two of his, thumbs rubbing over the backs of your fingers.

 “I don’t want anyone to... to-“ Not sure how you could phrase this without feeling like a child. A woman scored. Danny had never done anything but right by you, save his once hurtful but understandable denial. He waited patiently for you to finish, so you tried to start again on a fresh breath. “I don’t want anyone to whisk you away while my back is turned.”

 There. There it was.  
You _were_ a child.

But to be fair he was devilishly handsome and quite a prize. And _new_. Fresh new mythical blood. There were many reasons he could just disappear into the evening.

 Instead of laughing or perhaps playing cruel with your feelings, he smiled warmly instead, hands moving up to cup the sides of your face (no longer scared of touching you after your crying episode earlier in the house, and telling him your makeup was quite waterproof- and touchproof, too... kissproof as well...). “I’m not going anywhere.” You thought maybe you’d have something to say in the small beat of pause but the words caught in your throat. But- you wanted to say- but how can you be sure? But-... but what if you do anyway? He continued in your stead. “I came here for you. I’m staying for you. I love you.”

 Perhaps a much younger part of you expected him to tell you that you were the most gorgeous thing on earth. That he couldn’t imagine himself being starstruck by anyone save you. But this answer was wise beyond his years. Something only a man that had been broken hundreds of times but still a fresh lover somehow every time could produce. Only him.

Only he could assure you these things in the way that he did.

Only he could make you believe them, too.

 Before you could break from your renewed ecstasy and ask him what exactly he meant by staying he grinned with a soft giggle. “Now- can we talk about _you_ sauntering off with someone while I’m stuffing something in my mouth?”

 “Oh, _mon petit chou_...” You murmured to him lightly, now your turn to take his face in your hands. “I know them all.. and none have, or ever will, capture me like you have. I will only ever love you.”

 Though you weren’t projecting anything special onto him, or telling him anything he didn’t already know, he seemed to just melt in your grasp, leaning closer, the rest of him drooping. “I love you, too. So much. And I...” His words slowing and almost coming to a complete halt with the bare brush of his lips against yours, a promise of a kiss that was then interrupted by a knock on the window.

 The two of you had been so wrapped up in one another that you’d missed the car pulling to a stop. “Later.” You whispered back to him. “You can tell me everything when we get home.” Letting him know that whatever he’d been about to say would be a prize for an evening well spent. Something he agreed to with a little nod and one of those dashing smiles.

 As you were ushered out of the car, his arm came around you, steadfast and almost that same amount of alarming possession he’d displayed earlier when Maurice had come upstairs. You passed it off as nerves. Too many cameras flashing as the two of you walked down the long aisle at the front and made it inside relatively unscathed. The decor was all very traditional, old and somewhat bleak in that manner, yet whomever had had the delight in designing the evening had tried to put a few modern touches here and there. Hundreds of bodies were packed into the ballroom, milling about, talking at full volume, overlapping one another.

 So much so that you realized it was a bit overwhelming all at once for him. His face had contorted to sheer displeasure, brows knitted, lips pressed thin. There were a fair few pairs of eyes directed at the both of you, but you ignored them. “Come, darling...” Speaking to him quietly, urging him to focus on your voice alone, walking with him to the side of the room that was relatively empty. Once there by the tall windows overlooking the gardens, putting his back to the room while you stood by the wall, you took his hand in yours putting it over your chest. “ _Écoutez mon coeur_... listen, listen...”

 His eyes closed for a moment, understanding what you were asking of him. Feeling the steady beat beneath his fingers. Following the rhythm in his ears. Walking along those threads in a perfect trance, silencing all the other loud, abrasive voices. Once he had that, he took a deep breath in, then out, hand turning over to hold yours as his eyes blinked open again. “Merci.” Spoken gently as he pulled your hand up to his lips to kiss the back.

 “You’re welcome.” Putting on your best-awful American accent, something that got a giggle out of him as he let your hand down. Things were going to be okay. He had a point of attention, now, something he’d remember later if he ever found himself overtaken by his surroundings again. Perhaps going out had been a good idea, after all. He was learning.

 Slipping your fingers between his you led him over to the service table, asking the man at the helm for two glasses of their bloodwine. Enough to keep him focused for now. Once handed to you, you led him around the room, answering all his questions with a jovial flare. Not just happy to be there with him but.. perhaps a little happy to be _there_ with _him_. There was no doubt all eyes were on the two of you as you passed by. A lord and lady ruling their kingdom. At least that’s what you were pretending in your head.

 No one needed to know.

 “And her?” Pointing to the redheaded strikingly attractive woman speaking to a gaggle of men.

 “Sophia. Siren. Stay away. There isn’t any chance she would take it easy on you.” Finding it simple to talk about exactly just who would have ill intentions for him. If for no other reason than it gave him a good sensibility about things.

 He was picking out all the mythicals. Something he was doing without realizing. New inner senses awake and alert around all this intermingling energy. “Her?”

 Nodding to yet another wonderfully gorgeous troublemaker. He really had a knack for picking out all the awful ones. Something you had, no doubt, the idea he was good at when he had been just a mere human. “Ariana. Succubus. Stay far, _far_ away.”

 Before he could ask about another woman that would only spell doom for him, a man in an almost too-tight white suit and a blinding smile to match made his way over. “I knew you couldn’t resist!” Calling your name while he was a quarter away until finally stopping in front of the two of you. Though Dan didn’t put his arm back around you, his hand dropped to meet yours, squeezing tightly. “And who is this? Your delightful new beau?”

 “Oui, Christian.” You assured with a sweet smile. “Dan this is Chris, Chris this is Daniel Avidan.” Wearing a saccharine tone that Dan would have assuredly never heard from you. Proper but underlying warning. Everyone would know by the end of the night if they did not know already.

 He was off limits.

 “Fantastic to meet you, Avidan. Not a person in the room who isn’t dying to sidle up to you. It’s rare there’s a new vampire on the scene these days.” Reaching he took Dan’s free hand in a purposefully weak grip, giving a hardy shake. “I’m an old friend, promise. Don’t mean trouble. Just wanted to meet you. Has anyone told you you have a great frame for modeling?”

 “Christian...” You warned.

 “Uh- hi- good to meet you too, and I mean I’ve heard people say it before? But mostly as a joke right after my legs tangle up and I fall over.” Stumbling at the start but recuperating as only Dan himself could be able to, giggling and urging a similar laugh out of the man across from him. It put you a little more at ease.

 “Ah! Not runway material, huh? Well we could get you to do catalogue stuff. Think about it, okay?” He reached into his jacket to pull out a business card, handing it to Dan who took it and pocketed it almost seamlessly. “Great seeing you. Have fun tonight, okay?” Giving the both of you a wave before he wandered off.

 Dan continued to look after him, a little puzzled. You waited, just watching him. “He’s a... he smells like... oh. No way. He’s a werewolf? Or does he just- like- have eight million dogs?”

 Your grin was proud and you gave his hand a squeeze. “Werewolf.” This just seemed to push the giddy button on Dan, being really woken up to an entire world he’d only dreamed about. “See that woman over there?” Pointing to a rather lanky but no less beautiful woman with white hair and soft features. He nodded hard. “Unicorn.”

 “Are you- fucking- shitting me right now?” It was too easy to fool him, which made it feel that much worse to tell him the truth.

 “I am. She’s not.” You confessed, feeling absolutely awful when he drooped and whined, smiling all the same even in his disappointment. “Regular human.”

 “Ugh. Should’ve fucking guessed. Like- what would a unicorn be doing at a party like this anyway? They’d probably rather be off in a magic forest or something.” Still all smiles.

 You found yourself nodding. “Yes, to both. We’ll have to take a plane ride but...” Implicating that, yes, there were unicorns. And yes, you knew exactly where they were.

His hand left yours so he could turn on you completely, almost alarming amount of childlike wonder and excitement in his eyes. “Stop- don’t fuck with me on this one- please- are you being fucking serious? Tell me you’re not- or- eeee- yes? Please? Which is it! I can’t take it!” A tightly wound ball of indecisiveness, almost hopping up and down, words drowning in his nervous giggles.

 “Well...” His face threatened to drop on this hum so you quickly continued. “I have to enlist the help of a fae, but I have one that owes me a favor, so yes. I can bring you to a unicorn.” You’d long since known of his bright, innocent childhood obsession with the creatures, but never had the time nor the patience for such an endeavor. But with the way things were going now, and the lights going off in his eyes-

His arms came around your waist, lifting you only slightly for a spin that drew more eyes than necessary. But he was rather incorrigible. “Yes- yes please! You’re the best!” His giggles, as always, drawing some from you. “I’ll do whatever it takes!”

“Put me down for one!” Not commanding, just trying not to get too wrapped up in his sudden giddiness. He really had needed to just get out of the house to find his old ways. Loudly sweet.

Lowering you, he kept his hands on your hips, looking just a little nervous, but still smiling brightly. “I ended up embarrassing you, didn’t I?” Voice lowering, completely aware of all the stares.

But you settled your hand on his cheek for a small pat. “Not at all, _mon amour_.” Meaning that in every way possible. You could never be embarrassed of who he was. Of that spark inside him. It was, in fact, what drew you to him in the first place, all those years ago.

His smile morphed into an all too easy to read grin. “Aaand.. what if I may have embarrassed myself?”

You arched your brow, unable to hold back a smirk. “Have you?”

“Maybe...” Holding the word in an unsure singsong.

Laughing quietly again, endeared completely to him, you gave him another pat on the cheek. “Just do what I do and excuse yourself to the bathroom for a few minutes. Someone else will no doubt make a fool of themselves in that time and all will be forgotten.”

He seemed both curious and persuaded. “That sounds like a good idea. That wine went right through me anyway. But... it’s hard to picture you doing something embarrassing.”

“Good boy.” Praising and yet mocking his sensibilities about you. You didn’t want him to hold you on a pedestal no matter how much you already knew he did. But, because of that, it was a severe boost to your ego that he found you charmingly infallible.

There was a slight unintentional danger here, those two words seemed to set something off in him just as much as your dress may have. But upon another pat, that look in his eyes waned back to boyish. “Well- excuse me, because I was very serious. And I don’t wanna pee in these nice pants.”

“I’ll be right here waiting for you.” He only half turned to go, lingering, waiting for something. A longing in his eyes. One that was pitiable. “I promise.” Giving him your word you’d go no further, and not take anybody’s arm in his place.

With one last look and a smile to match, he turned his back on you and made his way to the other side of the room. You watched, both awed and pleased with how he carried himself. Such a sure man. Confident strides. Lost as you were, you became easy prey.

And in one tiny moment, you were made a liar.

The sound of your name slid through what felt like a megaphone with a dying battery. Aimed at you. Solely at you. The rest of the room fell to an artificial fuzz until dying completely. A tendril of cold pierced your chest and then gripped your heart. “Come here, darling, let me see you.”

One step.  
Then another.  
Whisked away by feet that no longer belong to you towards the grand staircase, out of sight. Turning you caught his eyes. Deep emerald green, merciless and cruel. “ _Gabriel_.” Finding it in you to spit his name out with as much disdain as it deserved.

The one lesson in life you had yet to reconcile with- the very reason you wanted to wrap your hands around Dan’s maker’s throat-

“Don’t look at me like that, darling.” Cooing at you in that brogue, feeling your snarl dissipate in seconds of being _told_ to do so. “Smile for me, won’t you? You look marvelous.” You did this, too, and sickness washed over you.

“What are you doing here?” Asked through a toothy grin that didn’t belong to you, mismatched with the coldness in your voice.

“I came out for a good time. Little did I know I’d bump into the belle of the ball and her new fucktoy.” Long as you’d both known each other, much as you wished you hadn’t, Gabriel knew of your affinity for flings. Using one hookup after another just to get you through some lonely nights. You would have preferred to keep the ruse up- but he already caught the shift in your gaze. “No...”

“ _Gabriel-_ leave it be-” Warning as much as you could while you had your wits about you.

His arm reached out, grabbing your arm hard enough to bruise. “Tell me that’s-” Leaning in, holding you while you tried to reel back automatically- he buried his face in the side of your neck and you had to fight the sensation of bile rising from your stomach. “ _Don’t you fucking move._ ” And then fought no more as your strings were cut, and your body went slack. He inhaled deeply, and his next words came out in a growl. “Tell me that’s that fucking _boy_.”

Tears welled where you could not help them. “It is- but- even if he wasn’t- that’s-” If he told you to say it, what was the point? Even if Dan wasn’t _that boy_.

“Oh, look at him, poor thing.” His voice warming as he turned you just a little, enough to get a side glance to Dan who had just departed from the bathroom, and now was catching quite the eyeful of the two of you in what looked like a sensual encounter.

Hurt broke over his face, a look of betrayal, pain you didn’t know how to heal- something he was more familiar with than he had any right to be, but then it evaporated under an aggressive darkness he was only just getting to know. Gabriel sensed he may have been out of his depths, only just because a whisper of a last command came out in a quick hush, “Tell him you’re fine.” Because there was no stopping Dan’s approach once he’d locked on.

There was only- “Daniel, I’m fine.” The roboticness of this morphed his suspicions into pure confusion. And when you had enough about you to wring yourself from your maker’s grasp- “Dan, this is...” You couldn’t cause a scene here. You didn’t know what to do, a feeling that left you struggling. This had not been in your plans.

“Gabriel. Charmed, I’m sure.” Reaching his hand forward.

Dan’s eyes had left you some time ago and now he was just staring hard at the other, using height to his advantage where he had a solid foot over the man. The corner of his lip curled up and he looked like a tightly wound cobra ready to strike. Something wasn’t right here. This much he could smell. He wasn’t stupid. And he wasn’t going to let ghosts of heartache tell him that you’d so _easily_ fell into the arms of another man in the two minutes he’d been gone. This wasn’t _right_. And-

Before he snapped you set a hand on his arm. “Dan...” Lilting to him softly. He wilted just slightly, eyes turning to yours, begging for explanation.

In lieu of giving it, “Well, this has been fun. I’ll be around, darling. Maybe I’ll stop by.” Gabriel turned away, leaving one last threat over his shoulder, “Very soon, I’d imagine.” His influence disappeared with the rest of him and very suddenly you could just barely support your own frame.

When Dan had put his arm around your waist you weren’t sure, he may have done it as soon as he had gotten close. It was beyond you to notice. “I need some air.” Dan deserved more than this, and you wanted to give it to him, but your head was swimming. If he’d chosen to stomp home- or even get on a plane to get away from you- he’d have had every right.

Instead he silently led the way, breaking the crowd in the room as he took you to the gardens out back, starlight the only guide on the grounds. And then he waited, keeping his hands to himself, arms crossed, and you felt poorer without his support.

There was too much to unpack. There was too much patheticness here. The longer you waited the worse you felt, and just when he opened his mouth, you were too scared of what he might say to let him say it. “Gabriel is my sire.”

Everything evaporated in that moment and both his hands came to your arms, eyes searching yours. “Did he do something to you?” The only explanation he’d been able to mull over. It had been too quick and too sudden. You’d been feasting on each other for weeks at a time, he’d only just been excited about unicorns, and then literal moments later you’d been necking with some man he’d never seen before?

“He did everything to me.” Head turned down, avoiding his gentle gaze. Unassuming. The worst thing about it. “This is why- ...this is why I need to know who yours is, Dan.” Not just so you could pay them what they were owed for doing this to him, but so you could sever that connection. If anyone could do to him what Gabriel could do to you...

They could take him forever.  
The world may never see him again.  
And he wouldn’t have a choice. Locked forever inside a body that was no longer his. Caged. Forever.

“You never told me...” He sounded like he might cry. You weren’t sure what about.

“It wasn’t important.” Unintentionally mirroring his exact words when he’d first shown up this time.

“Some guy- some- _that_ guy can just fucking rock up to you and tell you to do whatever and that’s not important?” Hands gripping you just a little tighter. “What if he told you to kill everyone there? What if he told you to fucking- fucking-...”

“Leave?”

Not leave the party.  
Leave _him._

Dan’s head slid forward, not sure what to do with himself or handle this ball of anger and bitterness. Frightened. Being thrust so suddenly into a situation he had no idea even existed seconds before. Not only for you, not only for himself, but for the idea that was you _both_.

“I love you, Dan.” Those four words broke him, and in the next moment his arms came around you, and he was holding you tightly. You reached up in the small space allowed to you, clutching at his shirt. “We’re okay... you’re okay...” You’d make sure of that. For as long as you could.

But it was for reasons like this, that he could not belong to you forever.  
Nor you, him-

“Let’s go home. Please. Let’s go.” Begging you. Begging you to take the both of you away from this. Where you’d been happy before. Where no one could get you. “I don’t know what to do with myself- there’s so much-” He was struggling, feeling that spike in power just from being so angry.

So _possessive._

Reaching up and around you pulled his hair free, petting the cascade of curls in soothing passes. “We’re okay, _mon amour_ , we’re okay... breathe... we’ll go home. But I need you to breathe...” Else he might knock over a tree on his way out accidentally. He was too tightly wound. He just nodded dumbly, taking a few breaths over and over.

“It happened so fucking fast...” Mumbled in your shoulder. You’d both been so happy, and then...

“Life always does.” Scared for the same reason. You wanted to hold on to him forever, but the reality was, he’d be gone sooner than you realized.

With Gabriel around now... sooner than that.

You called for the car in the midst of patting his leg and keeping him dull. Said goodbye to no one and disappeared into the night. He clung to you uselessly, having settled you in his lap for the drive home, arms around your waist, head on your shoulder, nuzzling the patch of bare skin there over and over. “I’ll protect you.” This came from almost nowhere and the sentiment tore you in too many directions.

Warmed.  
Upset.  
Angry.

It wasn’t his job, nor his place. And you could take care of yourself. It shouldn’t have been put upon him to feel, either. But that that was all that seemed to be on his mind...

“We’re okay, Danny...” Cooing to him again. “We’re okay... you trust me, don’t you?” There was only a bare breath of a noise and a nod of his head. You closed your eyes, sinking into him. “Then we’re okay.”

For now.


	7. Toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of rough, angry lovemaking with bloodletting ahead. Be careful!

Dan was quiet the rest of the car ride home. Quiet up the walk to the building. Quiet in the elevator. But where his words were absent, something dark roiled about in an angry energy that was gushing out of him in thick waves. Dangerous and sharp. Where Gabriel scared you because you knew exactly what he was capable of, Dan was pulling in the opposite direction. You had no idea what he might do. Mostly because he himself had no idea.

Once you closed the door of your loft, all his self control snapped taut as he trapped you between it and his very rigid body. Hands curled into fists above your head, eyes easy to see even in the darkness. Black. Engulfed by his watchful pupils. Easier to see the minute movements. The little quiver that ran up your spine. The twitch of your throat as you swallowed. “I don’t know what to do with… with all… _**this**_.” His voice only barely resembled his own, and certainly not that soft, sweet timbre you’d gotten used to.

Very carefully, trusting he wasn’t about to break you in half, you reached up, tips of your fingers soothing lightly at the corners of his jaw, not daring to move any further than that. “What are you feeling, _mon amour_? Talk to me...” Trying to coax him back to a state you could actually work with.

He was quick, not quicker than _you_ could see in your age, in your infinite wisdom about these things, but to the regular eye, he may as well have skipped a beat in time. His head dropped to your shoulder, loosing your hands to drop to your sides, nose and lips turned inward at the juncture of your neck. You fell very still. “I’m… I just thought it was you- ...but now I.. now that I’ve met him I...”

Your eyes closed, brows knitting, expression one of not only pain but immense shame. You already knew.

“ _I smell him on you._ ” A small beat as he inhaled and you could hear the clench of his teeth, the tighten of his muscles. “It’s making me so- ...so fucking… _**angry**_.” His hands flattened on the door, nails biting into the wood.

You didn’t know what else to do but beg forgiveness. “I’m sorry…” You hadn’t turned him into this, but you were now the root cause of his distress. He’d imprinted on you- and you hadn’t stopped him, just as weak as he was, it seemed. Even while you were supposed to be helping him. And now in his blind, possessive rage, he had no idea what to do with himself. Because the sad truth was…

He took a shuddering breath, “It’s not… please don’t apologize...” Struggling to get himself under control. “It’s not your fault. I just don’t know- ...what I’m feeling-… I don’t like it-… but I can’t-...”

Carefully you reached up, hands going around so that you could soothe back his hair. It was a risk you were taking. He was torn between a newness he couldn’t quite control and wanting to get himself back together. If he’d tipped the other way, he could have easily ripped your arms off if he'd had a mind to. You’d have let him. It was the least you deserved now. But instead he went lax, body sagging against yours, weight heavy but welcoming. “You’re okay, _mon petit chou…_ you’re alright...”

“You keep saying that...” His voice was barely a murmur.

Turning your head, you let your lips brush his ear in a loving caress. It served to ease him down further from that angry high. “Because you are. You’re doing so well. You’re doing so good...”

"I’m not doing anything...” More and more his voice evened out into that softness you’d been yearning for. That you recognized.

“You’re doing everything. You’re backing off from that cliff on your own. I know it’s hard… but this is good… I wouldn’t have wanted to teach you things like this… but you made the choice on your own to stave off that _feeling_.” The blind rage that came with need. With the feeling of owning not just something but _someone_. And being challenged so thoroughly.

“I don’t wanna be like this...” It came out just above a whisper. And then gained momentum as he chanted it a few times over, tearing your heart in separate pieces each time. Because you knew exactly what he meant. “I don’t wanna be like this… I don’t wanna be like this… please… I don’t wanna be like this...”

You knew if he could go back a few months, he would. He’d do it all over. What story he’d change, you still didn’t know. But you understood that he didn’t want what he’d become. No matter how contented and amorous the two of you had become in its aftermath. He didn’t want any of it.

Tears pooled just at the line of your lashes as that sting of regret held steady in your chest. “I’m sorry, _mon amour_ . If I could change it for you I would.” You’d rearrange the whole world to make Danny happy. There had never been hiding that. Reaching back one more time, you sunk your fingers into the hair at his temples, hoping to redirect his gaze, but he wasn’t budging. “...tell me what I can do for you…?” Hoping he’d give you at least this. If he could tell you something, _anything…_

His muscles were going from tense to slack in waves, that energy ebbing and flowing. “ _Aidez moi..._ ” Shivering those two words brokenly, like he was freezing.

“ _Comment?”_ Your fingers massaged at his scalp, curling a little, trying to redirect his gaze one more time. When he finally looked at you, you saw something unspeakably raw. “Tell me what to do for you. What do you _need_?” Anything. You’d give him anything.

Shifting his broad shoulders up, he left his suit jacket slide up and then down as he swung his arms to let it off. Then his hands came back, curving hard over your hips, lifting you against the door in one motion that took mere seconds. His eyes never left yours. “You. Give me you. _I need you._ ” Lips brushing against yours with each low growl.

“I’m yours. Always. You know this.” Would this fix him? Would it soothe his soul? This ache you’d caused with your selfish carelessness? Did you deserve what came next? Tearing his all too delicate dress shirt open, buttons clattering to the floor. Did you deserve the feel of his chest against your fingertips? Or the pleasure his soft inhale caused?

His body pinned yours, hips shifting into you, a pleased hum escaping as you wrapped your legs around his waist. “I need… I want...” Finding words difficult as the two of you shared a deeply intimate and dark gaze, pressure building with a rock of your hips.

“Tell me...”

Craning in, bypassing your mouth, his lips trailed down from your jaw to your neck and you tipped your head, already knowing what he was after. If that was what he wanted then so be it. You couldn’t deny him now. “I want to fuck you for a week straight. On every surface in this apartment. Until I can’t smell him anymore. Until it’s just _us_.” His teeth grazed your skin in warning, something that only sent a spike of heat straight to your core and a moan in place of an answer. “Only us.”

“I’m yours, Dan. _Prenez moi_.” This was wrong. You should have told him to go. Go home. _Stay away from me_. But instead, “ _Please_...” You were begging him for everything he shouldn’t have been doing. But that he couldn’t help himself. _You_ were supposed to be helping.

Instead you were drowning, the same as him.

He hefted you up just a little more, keeping you there with one hand underneath your thigh, his other made quick work of snapping open his pants and letting them fall. Half of a second between that and tearing your dress and underwear as his clumsy, needy hands sought you out in the only way that would make that feeling go away. In just another breath he was inside you, fangs buried deep in your skin and his cock even deeper. Thrusting so hard it threatened to break the door.

You weren’t sure you were breathing for a moment, lost in a blinding white heat. Part of you heard yourself calling his name, part of you heard him calling back for you. When you got a hold of yourself, you heard the clatter of the small vase on the kitchen table as he cleared it away with an easy swoop of his arm and settled you there. Without his strength you fell back, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

A handsome beast. Lips half parted, hair a wild cascade of curls, eyes sweetly dark, muscles in his arms flashing beneath the skin as he pulled you into each deep rock of his hips. Pulling fully out and then slamming back in. When you’d completely lost your dress you had no idea, but you knew as he took your leg up over his shoulder that you were naked beneath him. Spreading yourself completely for him, seeing his gaze drop. “Fuck...” Turning his head, stubble scratching the skin of your leg, parted lips brushing over. “God- fuck- ...fuckin’ take me, baby...” Lost in you.

Feeling an all too familiar rise, that swell of easy, slick, pulsing heat. “Fuck me, Danny… _please_..!” Losing sight of him again as the world went white around you.

The next sound that brought you back his deep groan along with more glass breaking on the floor as he ushered aside all the plates on the counter. Your legs wrapped around him again, not letting him move too far. Keeping his thrusts shallow. Hands caressing his face as he kissed you hungrily yet lazily all the same. The sun was up outside. “I love you.. I love you… fuck.. I love you...” Mumbling this between touches of lips, teeth, and tongues.

“ _Je t’aime_ \- ...I love you, my angel. _Mon soleil_. Danny… my sweet boy… _mon étoile..._ ” Babbling sweet _everythings_ at him, from one moan to the next. The next gasp as he sunk almost too deep, and the next needy exhale, grabbing his hair in both hands and urging him harder as he bit the other side of your neck and the world washed away again.

“It’s only you… I only want you..” You barely heard him, more felt these words than anything. Had no idea where in the loft you were until you weren’t able to taste and touch him anymore. Instead you proverbially came to to a much deeper feel as a hand bruised your hip, another tight in your hair, putting you over the arm of the couch. “Give me everything… I need you.. fuck- baby, I fucking need you...” Begging you for what you had no comprehension.

“You have me- _fuck_ \- oh- oh fuck, Dan...” Eyes squeezing shut as you lost it all over again, gripping him so tightly that you were sure he was coming with you too. That unmistakable searing heat inside of you.

The sun had gone down when he found you again, holding you steady in his arms- easily. Needing nothing to keep you afloat save his own newly built strength. Your hands rested on his shoulders and he nudged your consciousness back to him, eyes waiting for yours when you could see again. “Tell me you’re mine...” Trying to coax this from you in a sweet, unassuming groan, mouth falling open after begging for it.

Your arm swooped around his shoulder, only barely aware of his steps one after the other, your other palm laying flat on his cheek. “I’ve only ever belonged to you. The day we met, _mon amour…_ my beautiful Danny...”

The bed met you next, with some days between it, and above you he bared his neck. “Please… fucking please…”

Shifting up you brushed your lips against his throat and savored the shivering groan that spilled out of him almost immediately. “Tell me what you want...”

“I wanna be yours… forever.. I should’ve let you back then… we should’ve… it could’ve been so much better… please… please...” Too far gone now to hold anything back.

He didn’t belong to you.  
He shouldn’t have.  
But while he was begging for just that, in your heavy bloodlust state, you couldn’t think of anything you’d ever wanted more. And despite knowing better, you couldn’t stop yourself. “It’s only us, my love… can you feel it…?”

Capping your question with a slow sink of your fangs through his skin, your moan mixing with his as that thick, hot wetness burst into your mouth. Coating your tongue. Feeling his next breath in, feeling his entire being. His head fell to your shoulder and the mindlessness truly took over as he fucked you that much harder, bed creaking with the effort. “Please.. please… fuck.. I love you.. I love you… I’m yours.. forever… that’s all I want.. that’s.. fuck me.. please… I love you.. I love you… can I… can I please...”

You knew immediately what he wanted, could _feel_ what he needed as your tongue brushed over his wounds again. In the next moment sizzling pain and pleasure rocked you to your core, cycling back to him. And endless feedback loop started. Dangerous. Far too dangerous to control. He drank deeply, groan flowing through you as you felt yourself dip too far to catch. “Oh my sweet… precious.. Danny… I love you...” Mumbling this against his skin as your last orgasm caught up to you, too hard and too overwhelming to comprehend completely. And his fell over you next. The both of you lost.

So very lost.  
Coming down breathing hard.  
Unaware of anything save the other.

There was a deep contentedness that wafted from him, even as he laid there unconscious. Were you unconscious, too? Only feeling him- only with him on some deep plane you couldn’t understand? Together… somewhere- only the two of you.

An apology was met with a forgiveness.  
There you both were.  
Just you two.  
Forever.


End file.
